Sidekicks
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: [COMPLETE]What will happen when Ron and Shego finally realize their love for each other? Read to find out! Warning: Major RS shipping! Epilogue is up! Rated T for violence and some suggestive themes. Please review!
1. Prologue

_A/N: _A new fanfic I've been working on, "Sidekicks", no not the Chuck Norris movie, but a fic about Ron and Shego.

Title: Sidekicks

Author: DrakkenFanboy

Rating: T

Summary: What will happen when Ron and Shego finally realize their love for each other? Read to find out! Warning: Major R/S shipping!

* * *

Prologue:

_Shego was __trying to slash Kim with all her might, and her glowing claws. Shego did admit, Kim was very strong in her counter-attacks. Shego then tried to do a low-blow, but got smacked in the face and sent flying into the wall. Shego just snarled as she jumped back and threw a punch to Kim's left side, Kim barely dodged as she spun and did a roundhouse kick to Shego's back. Shego was sent to the ground with a thud._

_"Ron, how's Drakken coming?" asked Kim as she turned to Ron playing tug-of-war with an object._

_"Uhhh, kinda good." said Ron._

_Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, then popped out of Ron's pocket and jumped and bit Drakken's hand._

_"Ow!" yelped Drakken as he sucked his hand._

_Kim then walked up to Drakken and said, "Game over."_

_"Not yet." said Drakken._

_Just then, Kim was surprised to find a large punch to the back of her head, Kim fell to the ground, unconsciouss._

"_Kim!" yelled Ron._

_Shego and Drakken then both turned to Ron holding the object._

_Ron just waved sheepishly and...well, ran._

_Ron ran all the way to the door, but was cut short when Shego jumped in front of him. He then slipped and fell on Shego._

_Ron then shook his head as he looked into Shego's eyes with a dumbfounded face. Shego returned the stare._

_"Wow." said Ron._

_Shego then broke out of her trance, and gave him a nasty face. She then pulled him up to her, took the object out of his hand, and ran to Drakken who was loading into his Hover-Craft._

_Ron just stood there dumbfounded and never took his eyes off Shego._

_Shego got in the hover-craft, and looked back at Ron with a sympathetic face._

_"What's wrong?" asked Drakken._

_"Nothing, just drive!" said Shego with her normal attitude._

_Ron watched as Shego and Drakken flew away, and then he ran over to Kim._

_He then pulled her over his shoulder and walked off..._

* * *

Well, that's it for the Prologue, I'll update as soon as possible, but till then, please review! 


	2. Chapter I

_A/N-_Thanks for all the reviews guys!

* * *

Chapter I:

Drakken sat at his desk, fiddling with the object he had stolen prior that day. He then turned and called his sidekick, Shego, into the room.

"SHEGO!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Shego as she turned the corner into his work area.

"It's finished!" said Drakken with pride in his voice.

"I'll believe it when I see it in action." said Shego with her lippy attitude.

"Oh, you will, tonight, when we use it on that!" said Drakken, pointing it towards a large object.

Shego turned and gasped, before her stood a giant mechanized robot. The robot was shaped like man, the cockpit was at the head, numerous kinds of weapons scattered across the whole body.

"Dr. D, when did you build that!" said Shego.

"I've had some free time, I'm thinking of calling it, **_THE DRAKKEN-BOT!"_** said Drakken as he did his normal laughter.

"Oh brother." said Shego as she left the room and went to her quarters, leaving Drakken to his laughter.

When she got in her room, she felt like taking a shower, so she went to her bathroom, stripped, and turned the water on in her shower. She started running her hand down her body to see if she had and cuts or bruises. She sighed, she kept recalling what had happened earlier that day.

_The sidekick, for a moment, he made me feel...peaceful and relaxed. I felt like I lo...WOAH, SHEGO! You can't love him, he's your archenemy's sidekick and your a villian, it could never work, or could it?_

Shego put all that out of her mind as she stopped her shower and got out and put a towel on. She went over to her closet, pulled out one of her green and black jumpsuits, put it on, and left her quarters...

* * *

Kim stirred, she woke up to see the smiling face of Ron. 

"Where am I, what happened, did Shego and Drakken get away?" asked Kim.

"Your on a plane, Shego knocked you out in the back of the head, and yes." said Ron.

Kim grunted, "How could you let them get away, Ron!"

"Hey, KP, I tried my best." said Ron.

"Fine, whatever." said Kim as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, what was the object Drakken and Shego stole?" asked Kim.

"To me, it looks like the Cardiac Analyzer Battery, that Dr. Charles Berkley won the Nobel Prize with last year." said Wade as he typed on his keyboard.

"What does it do?" asked Kim.

"It can generate 10,000 volts of electricity, thats enough to charge 50 of your Kimmunicators, so if that device was used on a big piece of machinery..."

"It could charge it and bring it to life." said Kim as she looked wide-eyed.

"Kim, we got a hit on your site, its in New York, from what I'm getting, a giant robot is rampaging through Broadway!" said Wade.

"Thank's Wade." said Kim as she deactivated the Kimmunicator and ran to the cockpit.

"Head straight for New York City!" said Kim to the pilot.

The plane then did a turn as it zoomed towards New York...

* * *

That's it for that chapter, hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Chapter II

_A/N- _Thanks Cyclone for telling me that error, I'll keep an eye out for using that word correctly, but in every great fic, there's their own spelling errors, I mean, no story is perfect.

I know some of you think Ron and Shego are like liking each other super fast, but trust me, be patient, it will all make sense in future chapters.

* * *

Chapter II

"With this robot, I will soon take over the world!" exclaimed the joyous Drakken as he worked the controls of his robot.

The robot is seen walking down Broadway, crushing cars and other street items, with people running everywhere.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll believe it when you defeat you-know-who." said Shego as she worked part of his controls.

"Kim Possible will be no match for me!" said Drakken.

"Guess again." said a voice.

Drakken, Shego, and a few henchmen turned to see the figures of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"Kim Possible?" said Drakken in a surprised tone.

"You're surprised?" asked Shego.

"Let's forget the talking and get down to the normal routine." said Drakken.

Shego then lept and tried to slash Kim. Ron ran up to Drakken and started fighting for the controls.

"Ow, ow...my elbow...let go of my elbow!" said Ron as he tried to push Drakken away from the controls.

Shego did a roundhouse kick to Kim's chest, Kim was sent flying into a wall. She stood up and pulled some hair blocking her eyes out of the way. She then got in fighting stance.

About five henchmen and Shego surrounded Kim. Kim just smiled as she did a somersault to one henchmen, and roundhouse kick to another, she grabbed one's arm, and swung him around hitting almost all the henchmen. All that stood was Shego and Kim. Shego started to charge Kim with her glowing fists, Shego did a slash at Kim, causing a severed cut on Kim's shoulder. Kim moaned as she grabbed her shoulder, it was bleeding. Kim then did a jumping kick at Shego, Shego then grabbed Kim's foot and swung her into the wall. Kim groaned as she stood up. Kim's black shirt was wet with blood and sweat, and her cargo pants were ripped to shreds.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Ron were still fighting for the controls.

"Let go! Ow!" said Ron.

"No, you let go first!" said Drakken.

"Ok." said Ron as he let go.

Drakken flew back as he fell onto the "Disruption" button.

"Disruption Activated." said a computer voice.

"You **BUFFOON**!" said the furious Drakken.

"Whats does disruption mean?" asked Ron.

"It means the whole robot will..." said Drakken, but stopped as he saw the lights go out.

"...deactivate." said Drakken in the dark.

All that was glowing was Shego's hands.

"Shego, find the escape hatch." said Drakken.

Shego brightened the ceiling as she searched for the escape hatch.

"Found it!" said Shego as she pulled a small, circle hatch out of the ceiling.

Drakken, Shego, Ron, and Kim all climbed up the hatch as they reached the top of the robot. Just then, the robot started to weave as Drakken, Shego, Kim, and Ron all tried to keep their balance. the robot then started to fall on top of a building, Shego grabbed Drakken as she jumped to the roof of another building. Kim grabbed Ron as she shot her grappling hook blow dryer and shot it to the same roof. Kim and Ron both swung onto the same roof as the robot crashed onto the building beside them.

Kim then turned to Shego. Shego lither hands as she charged at Kim, Kim then did a sidestep as Shego slipped and fell near the edge. Kim then jumped in front of Shego, Shego jumped up as the two fought right at the edge, Kim punch thatsent Shego off her balance, Shego was trying to keep her balance as she leaned toward the edge.

Ron stood and looked at Shego in a helpless situation. Ron noticed the fear and sadness in Shego's eyes as she looked at Kim. Ron noticed Kim was about to throw the final blow.

"No, Kim!" said Ron as he ran towards them.

Kim reared back her fist and started to throw it at Shego's face, time seemed to slow, as Ron jumped and tackled Kim to the ground, just in time.

Shego then regained her balance as she looked at Ron. Ron turned and looked at Shego. Shego just looked dumbfounded at him, she then walked over to Drakken as her and Drakken exited down the roof stairs, quickly.

"Ron, you idiot!" yelled Kim.

"Kim..." said Ron in a soft tone.

"Shut up, Ron! Just shut up!" said Kim as she stood up and stormed off to the stairwell, leaving a saddened Ron alone on the rooftop...

* * *

That's it for that chapter, hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon, till then, please review! 


	4. Chapter III

_A/N-_ Well, that was an exciting last chapter, huh? I know all you thought Kim was a little OOC, but she didn't even know she was about to kill Shego.

Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter III:

"Another great plan, foiled by Kim Possible!" said the weeping Drakken.

"Quit your whining, she's beaten you before!" said Shego.

"Shego, I don't think this is working out, I need to get my head straight, I'm going on a vacation." said Drakken.

"What?" said Shego.

"Mabye, I'll get inspired to a great plan while I'm gone," said Drakken as he pulled an envelope out of his lab coat, "Here, its you salary for the next few weeks, I'll see you soon, Shego." said Drakken as he exited out his office door.

Shego just stood there dumbfounded. "_Why is everything weird happening all of a sudden_?" she thought. She contemplated a lot of things as she walked outside. She looked at the morning sky, and her stomach growled. She remembered a Bueno Nacho down block. She pulled on a coat so no one would recognize her and she started walking...

* * *

Ron stood knocking at Kim's door for almost 5 minutes, no one answered. He finally gave up, and got on his moped. He pushed the gas as he rode off, leaving a sad Kim looking at him leavethrough her window... 

Ron drove to Bueno Nacho, he parked his moped and got off, he then entered through Bueno Nacho's doors, where his life, was about to change.

He walked up to the order counter to smiling face of Ned.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho, Ron!" said Ned.

"Yeah Ned, just put me down for 3 Buenos Dias Burritos and a cup of coffee, for here." said Ron.

"That'll be $5.96." said Ned.

Ron pulled out some money and gave it to Ned.

"Your order will be hot and ready in a minute, have a moy bueno day!" said Ned.

"Yeah, bueno." said Ron as turned and started walking.

As he walked he accidentally bumped and hit someone., he and the person fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll..." Ron said, but stopped as he saw the face of...

"SHEGO!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hey watch it, I was..." Shego said, but stopped when she saw Ron's face.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" asked Ron with truth in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Shego.

"Um, you wanna, sit down?" asked the nervous Ron.

"Uh, sure." said Shego.

Shego and Ron walked over to the booth, Ron stood standing as Shego sat down.

"I'm gonna go get my order." said Ron ashe walked up to the counter, took his tray, and walked back. Ron then sat the tray down as he sat down in the seat across from Shego.

"You want some." asked Ron as he offered her a burrito.

"No, I really am not a mexican fan." said Shego.

"Come on, I'm sure it can't be as bad as you think."said Ron with a smile.

"Alright." said Shego as she picked up the burrito. She put part of it in her mouth and she grew wide-eyed.

"Wow, this is...wow." said Shego as she ate some more.

"That's nothing, you should try the naco, its my own special creation." said Ron with pride.

"You mean you're the one who made that?"said Shego.

"Yep." said Ron.

"But, shouldn't you be rich?" asked Shego.

"I was once." said Ron.

"Oh yeah, that, I'm sorry about that, I wouldn't have gone along with it if I knew it was gonna fail, like all of Drakken's other schemes." said Shego.

There was a pause.

"I really shouldn't be here, what if a cop notices me." said Shego as she motioned to stand.

"No, no, please stay, I'm actually feeling relaxed with you with me." said Ron.

"Okay." said Shego.

There was another pause.

_Tell him how you feel about him, sure he's your archenemy's sidekick, but you know you love him. Come on, he might be actally worth it. No, let him make he first move._

Shego sat there looking at the table.

_Ron, you have to do this man, you defenitly know you love her, she may be your friend's enemy, but you can't dismiss how much you love her._

"Shego..."

_TELL HER!_

"I...uh.."

_TELL HER!_

"Uh...you want some Diablo sauce?" asked Ron.

_You idiot! You missed your chance!_

"Uh, no thank you." said Shego.

Ron continued to eat his burrito as he sometimes looked at Shego.

"Listen, I seriously have to go, thank you for the burrito." said Shego as she got up and left.

"Yeah, mabye we can see each other sometime." said Ron as he sat alone in the booth.

* * *

That's it for that chapter, I'll update asfast as Shego's green glow can fire! 


	5. Chapter IV

_A/N- _Thank you for the reviews, I've noticed most of them are criticism, but without criticism you can't have good reviews. Anywho, I know all of you think Ron and Shego are rushing, but they haven't said the three little words to each other, **_yet._** Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter IV:

Shego was at the gym, she thought she might as well work out a little why Drakken is gone. She was bench pressing about 200 lbs. Which is pretty heavy for a woman of her state. She had a lot on her mind.

_Why? Why all of a sudden am I liking this guy, is it because I've gone nuts? Have I lost all complete sanity? Why am I having these feelings for him? I guess because he reflects my softer side. But, I can never show my soft side, can I? Grrr, this is so confusing, I need to think things through._

Shego got up from the bench and walked to the change area. She went to her locker and changed out of her gym suit and into her green and black jumpsuit. She left the change and locker area and exited out the building.

* * *

Ron was frantic. He had left Bueno Nacho earlier, and noticed that some guys were following him in a car. He pushed the gas faster tobuild up some speed, they still followed him. He then made a turn down an alley, but came to a dead end. He turned to see headlights. The car stopped and three men got out. Ron stared at them with fear on his face. 

"Hey, guys." said Ron in a nervous tone.

"Your going down, dude." said one of men.

"Hey, be easy, alright." said Ron.

"Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?" said one of the men.

One of the men then charged forward and planted a fist to Ron's shoulder. Ron stumbled back. Another man kicked him in his shin. Ron yelped.

"Someone, please help me!" exclaimed Ron.

Rufus then jumped out of Ron's pocket and growled. One of the men kicked him out of the way. Rufus was out for the count.

Then, one of the men hit Ron's stomach with their knee. Ron grew wide-eyed as he clutched his stomach and gasped for air as hefell on the ground.Then, another man kicked him in his stomach, repeatedly.

Meanwhile, around the corner Shego was walking, as she walked she noticed some thugs beating up on someone in an alley. She turned to see what was going on. She saw a guy kicking someone repeatedly in the stomach. She then saw blonde hair.

"No, it can't be." she said to herself.

She then walked closer to get a good look. One of the men then kicked Ron's head, hard.

"Stoppable!" said Shego.

The men and Ron then turned to Shego. Ron looked at her with a bloody, bruised, and sad face, then he relaxed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Shego then got a very angry look on her face, that you would've quivered in fear. Her gloves started to illuminate green. She then started walking toward the men.

"Hey, babe, what you doin' around these parts?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah, you could get mugged." said another man.

Shego's eyes then flickered with a green glow. She pulled her coat off, and then lit her gloves with green plasma in front of the dumbfounded faces of the three muggers...

* * *

The three muggers' bodies lay mangled in different parts of the alley. One lay on the hood of the car. Another up against a wall. And the other one on the ground. Shego then unignited her hands as she walked over to the KO'd body of Ron. His face was bleeding, and hehad a black eye. She turned to see Rufus rub his head as he looked at Shego. He cowered and jumped into Ron's pocket. Shego looked around, then she threw Ron over her shoulder as she walked off...

* * *

That's it for that chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, and try to keep the criticism to a low level. BTW, I'll be gone this weekend, so no new chapter till Tuesday! 


	6. Chapter V

**_A/N- _**Well, its time for an update. Once again, there are questions, and once again, I have the answers.

* * *

Chapter V:

Ron stirred, he opened his eyes to a glaring light. He then shot up as he looked around at where he was. He saw he was in a bed. He turned to see the sleeping figure of Shego in a chair. Ron looked at her with a smile. He saw how helpless she looked, and felt his feelings for her come back. He then realized what had happened, he was being mugged and was ganged up, and the last thing he saw was...

"Shego." he said.

Ron got up, he saw that he was in a cast, he had couldn't see out one eye, and his stomach ached. He went over and tapped Shego. Shego's eyes bolted open as she saw the figure of Ron. She looked at him and smiled. She couldn't resist, though, jumping up and hugging him.

"Shego?" he asked.

"Stoppable, listen, there's something I've wanted to tell you for sometime, I..." she stopped.

"Yes?" said Ron.

"I..." she continued.

"Uh-huh." he said.

"_I love you._" she said.

"You...love me?" said the dumbfounded Ron.

"Yes, ever since you fell on me at that facility, and I looked into your eyes, and I mean, really looked, I felt comfortable." she said.

"That's funny, because, well, I love you, too." said Ron.

Shego then stood up in front of him and looked into his eyes, he returned the glance. And somehow, their lips met. They kissed romantically in that hospital room.

But, soon, a door opened and Ron and Shego turned to the dumbfounded face of Kim Possible.

"Kim?" said Ron.

"Ron...I was coming to apologize, but..." said Kim as her eyes watered and she ran out the door.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, but it was too late, she was gone.

"Stoppable...are you alright?" asked Shego.

"Please, call me Ron." said Ron as he stood saddened in the doorway as he read the card on the flowers Kim had dropped. "I'm sorry" is what it said.

"I'm sorry, too." said Ron.

* * *

Kim ran across the sidewalk, she kept running, she finally stopped as she dipped into an alley. She leaned against the wall as she breathed heavily. She stood up and turned toward the street. 

"How could you do this to me, Ron?" said Kim with tears down her face.

Just then, a hand bear-hugged her, as another hand covered her mouth. She grew wide-eyed as she struggled with the figure holding her. She then threw him over her shoulder.

"Sorry, but hands off the merchandise." she said.

But, two other figures grabbed her arms. Then, the other figure helped hold her down as they planted her chest to the ground. Then, a fourth figure came in and held her legs down. She was grunting as she tried to fight her captors. Two figures pulled her arms behind her as they tied her wrists with tape. The fourth figure held her legs down as he tied her ankles with tape. Finally, the first figure gagged her with some tape.

"Mmmmph!" Kim yelled.

But, Kim wasn't down for the count, yet. She then did a sweeping kick to all the figures, sending them all to the ground. She then jumped up as she tried to hop away. Then, one of the figures ran and jumped on her. She fell to the ground. Then, another figure hit her hard on the head with an abandoned crowbar. She then mumbled something and was knocked out. One of the figures, then threw her over his shoulder. A black SUV then drove in front of the alley. All the figures got in with the unconsciouss body of Kim.The SUV took off. While it drove, one of the figures pulled off his black ski mask and pulled out a cellphone. He dialed a number.

"Mr. Go, yes, we have her...yes, she did put up a fight, but we restrained her...Yes, alright, bye." said the figure as he put up his cellphone and smiled evily at the unconsciouss body of Kim...

* * *

Kim being KIMNAPPED! (Pun intended) As though she gone through enough, now she's being kidnapped. Well, it all boils down to the finale, but that isn't too soon. 


	7. Chapter VI

_A/N- _Thanks for all the reviews and hits, guys. Please keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter VI:

Ron was walking out the hospital door, his arm was no longer in a cast. Walking with him was Shego, who was dressed in a black and green tank top, black jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hey, you look nice in that outfit, it makes you look sexy." said Ron with a low growl.

"My jumpsuit was too constricting, I'd thought I might try something new, glad you like it." said Shego.

They continued their walk down a sidewalk.

"Shego, can I ask you something?" asked Ron.

"Sure." said Shego.

"Why did you become a villian?" asked Ron.

Shego froze, "Uh, I..." she was at a loss of words.

"I don't know." said Shego.

"You don't know, I'm sure you had to have some motive?" said Ron.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't wanna talk about it." said Shego.

"Ok." said Ron as he continued to walk.

"Ron, listen, I'm sorry for earlier, with Princes...I mean Kim." said Shego.

"No big, but I think Kim will probably never speak to me again, speaking of Kim, I tried calling her, she didn't answer her Kimmunicator." said Ron.

* * *

Kim stirred, she opened her eyes partially, she then shot wide-eyed as she looked around. She only saw crates. She tried to move her hands and legs, but they wouldn't budge. She said "This is great," but it only turned out muffled as she realized she had tape on her mouth. She noticed she was in a chair. She then started to look around for anything that would assist with her escape. She then looked at her pink pants, she saw the Kimmunicator in her front right pocket. But, her bound hands were behind her back and unable to reach it. She then sighed as she relaxed and just sat there...

* * *

"Wade, do you know where Kim is?" asked Ron into his cell. 

"Ron, its so weird, I've been trying to reach her all day, we've got tons of hits on the site!" said Wade on the other end of the line.

A concerned Shego sat on a public bench as she watched Ron pace while talking on the phone.

"Can't you run a trace on her Kimmunicator?" asked Ron.

"I've tried, I can't lock on, something seems to be interfering with it." said Wade.

"Great, so Kim's missing, and its all because of me, call me if you get an update, bye." said Ron.

"Will do." said Wade as he hung up.

"Come on Shego, let's go to my house, my parents are working late, so no one will be home." said Ron as he and Shego walked off.

* * *

Kim was fiercely struggling against her bonds. She had been for the last 20 minutes she had been awake. She finally gave up and began sobbing. Tears ran down her face. She then looked down in defeat. 

But, a shadow hovered over her. She saw it and looked up with her tearful face.

"Hello, Ms. Possible." said the figure.

The figure had a male voice, he had on a yellow and black suit, somehow resembling Shego's suit, andhis right hand was the only hand that had a black, thick glove and in the other hand was a long brown cane. The figure's face was oval-shaped with a black mask that concealed his eyes and brown hair. The figure's face had a slight yellow hue to it.

Kim stared at him. The man then pulled off the tape on Kim's face.

"Here have some water." said the man as he put some water up to Kim's mouth. Kim guzzled it as if she hadn't drank in days.

"Who are you?" asked Kim in a sad voice.

"I am Ian Charles Go, or better known as Igo." said theIgo.

"Igo?"said Kim.

"Yes, one of the world's deadliest villians." said Igo.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kim.

"It has nothing to do with you, it has to do with..."

"Team Go." said a female voice.

Out of the shadows came a woman. She had black hair, a pink and black jumpsuit, similar to Igo's, and a black eye mask.

"Meet my wife, Hergo." said Igo.

"Hermonie Blake Go."said Hergo.

"Wait, you two must be Team Go's..." said Kim.

"Parents." said Igo and Hergo in unison.

Igo snapped his finger and two men in black stealth suits. They stood beside Kim.

"Gag her again, and prepare her for the video." said Igo as he and Hergo left.

One of the men pulled some tape out and tore a strip off. He placed it on the angered face of Kim. Then, the other man pulled her up and put her over his shoulder and walked off with her...

* * *

That's it for that chapter, Tommorrow, Chapter 7! 


	8. Chapter VII

_A/N- _Thanks for the reviews, guys, so far, the story is going good. In this chapter, expect major drama.

Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter VII:

Kim struggled and moaned as she tried to get the guy holding her to drop her. No use, he was strong. She finally sighed and relaxed. Soon, though, she came to a large room with lasers and tons of men training. The man holding her then sat her in a chair. Then, they went over to a camera.

"Sir, we are ready for the transmission." said one of the men to Igo.

"Good, then locate Ms. Possible's computer assistant and prepare to stream the video." said Igo.

Kim mumbled something, Igo just ignored her.

Then, one of the men pointed the camera to the figure of Igo and the bound figure of Kim.

* * *

Ron sat on his couch with Shego. They both looked at each other. 

"Ron, listen, I think I should tell you why I became a villian." said Shego.

"Go on." said Ron.

"I became a villian because..."

Ron's cell-phone rang. He pushed "Talk" as he heard the voice of Wade.

"Ron! Turn on your T.V to Channel 8, now!" said the frantic Wade.

"Okay." said Ron as he turned on the T.V and flipped the channels. Ron and Shego both stared dumbfounded at the screen.

"My fellow people, I come to you to offer a deal." said Igo on the screen.

"I plan to offer you the safety and return of Kim Possible in return for Team Go." said Igo.

Shego's stare then turned cold. Her eyes started to illuminate a dark green. Soon, both eyes were completely green.

"Uh, Shego?" asked the scared Ron.

"Ron, the reason I became a villian was...because of my parents." said Shego with an angered voice.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Hego, Mego,and Wego 1 & 2 all stared at the screen dumbfounded.

"Meet me at the Go City Docks by 9:00 p.m today, Team Go, and Kim's life will be spared." said Igo as his image disappeared.

"What do we do, Hego?" asked Mego.

"We find Shego and meet our dark parents, again." said Hego.

* * *

Ron's phone rang. He picked it up. 

"Ron Stoppable, is Shego with you?" asked Hego.

"Uh, yeah." said Ron.

"Tell her to meet us at...TGT." said Hego.

"Okay." said Ron as he hung up.

"Your brothers said to meet them at TGT?" said Ron to Shego.

"Ron, listen, as much as I love you, this is a personal matter and.."

"No, Shego, Kim has been kidnapped, I'm in this matter, too. And besides, your gonna need the Ron-man on this one." said Ron.

"Fine, but we must hurry." said Shego as she stood up and ran for the door.

"Okay, but one thing, what's TGT?" asked Ron.

* * *

"Team Go Treehouse." said Hego as he sat at the head of a table in a room with Mego, Shego, Ron, and the Wegos. 

"Listen, Hego, just because mom and dad have come back to haunt us again, doesn't mean I'm still part of Team Go." said Shego, now dressed in her black and green jumpsuit.

"Why are your parents all tweaked at you guys?" asked Ron.

"Well, you see..." said Hego.

* * *

_Flashback- Go City- 1990._

_A rainbow comet hadhit the scorched treehouse ofthe Go Family. Neighbors all surrounded to see the melee. Suddenly, a pile of debris rose as a 10-year old Hector Go raised debris over his head as people gasped. Then, a Melvin Go came out from under the debris, the size of a rat. Then, two 2 year olds, Wendell Go and Weston Go came out from under the debris, unscathed. They then started to duplicate. Finally, a green glow sparked as a 10 year old Sheila Go appeared after an explosion of debris. She stood there in her tattered green tank top and black pants with green glowing hands._

_Soon, the Go parents came out from under debris. Ian Go's body was completely yellow, he looked like an electric monster, and his right hand was completely engulfed in electricity. Then, Hermonie Go appeared, she was glowing pink, but her skin seemed to disappear. She completely vanished..._

_

* * *

_

"And that's how it happened."said Hego.

"Our parents thought we were the cause of their ailment, they vowed revenge." said Mego.

"But, now we must face our parents and prove to them that we were not the cause." said Shego.

"Let's do this." said Ron.

* * *

"No appearance, yet."said Hergo. 

"Be patient, honey, our children will come, then we can discipline them, and for Kim's sake," he turned to the bound and gagged figure of Kim in the back, " They should come." said Igo.

"Wait, a car is coming into view, They're coming." said Hergo.

"Of course, they are." said Igo.

The Go Car came to a rest at the parking lot of the Go City Docks. Hego, Shego, Mego, Wego 1, Wego 2, and Ron all got out.

"Follow me." said Shego.

The group then walked to the docks as they saw the shining lights of a black car, with about 50 men behind it.

"And bingo was his name-o." said the smirking Shego.

Two figures got out of the car, Hergo and Igo.

"Long time no see, mom and dad." said Mego.

"Melvin, same old Melvin." said Hergo.

"Melvin?" said the snickering Ron.

"Mom, Dad, where's Kim?" said Shego.

Igo opened a door as he pulled out Kim who was still tied up.

"KP!" yelled Ron.

Kim mumbled something as she stared happily at Ron. Igo then put his finger on her shoulder as he shot out electricity.

Kim yelled and screamed as loud as her gag would let her as she finally stopped and slumped. Igo then threw her to the ground.

"Kim!" yelled Ron.

"She can't hear you, Stoppable. She's dead." said Igo.

"No! Getting revenge is one thing, but you hurt my best friend ever! You're gonna pay." said Ron with a menacing look.

"You can't be serious!" said Hergo.

"Note serious face!" said Ron.

Hergo then vanished. She reappeared in front of Ron as she kicked him in the face. Ron went flying into the ground nearby.

"Do you really think it be that easy?" said the chuckling Igo as he snapped and 50 men started to run at Team Go and Ron.

Shego's eyes then flared a bright green, her anger was over the limit, and her hands glowed fiercely green. She then just smirked.

* * *

That's it for that loooong chapter, hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	9. Chapter VIII: The Showdown At The Docks

_A/N- _Hello, one and all, new chapter here, much action, much drama, and a lot of Ron Monkey Power!

Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter VIII:

Shego stood still as the men approached her. When they were close enough, she charged. She ran right at them slashing with her glowing green hands, some got by and headed towards Hego and the others.

Hego stood still as he punched several men with his super strength, causing them to fly in different directions.

Mego was shrinking and growing as he shrank andducked under henchmen and growed back to send henchmen flying.

The Wegos were multiplying as they surrounded several men and punched and kicked them.

Ron got up from the ground as he saw several men surround him.

"Time taste some of my Monkey Kung-Fu!" said Ron.

Ron then did some ninja noises as he jumped and did a flying kick at a henchmen. He then did a sliding kick to another and a roundhouse kick to another. He then stood over a heap of henchmen. He turned to see Shego getting ganged up by men so he ran to help her.

Shego was having a hard time taking out several men as they all were on her. She then started firing her green plasma at several men. Ron jumped in and helped her. Soon, Team Go, Shego, and Ron were all standing over the bodies of 50 henchmen.

"Very good." said the clapping Igo.

"But, now your gonna face a real challenge." said Igo as he pulled of his right glove.

His body then sparked with a yellow glow as he turned into an electric monster. Hergo then disappeared.

"Bring it." said Igo in a sort of monster voice.

"Oh, we will." said Ron.

Ron then did a jumping kick at Igo, he then got shot by 1,000 volts of electricity. Ron fell to the ground.

"Ron!" said Shego.

Shego turned to Igo with a psychotic look. Shego was ticked off. She charged with extreme might, firing tons of green plasma at Igo, soon the area where Igo was standing was engulfed with green plasma. But, Shego got a hard hit from behind when she fell to the ground leaving the glowing pink image of Hergo. Igo then appeared from the plasma, unscathed. He then shot electricity at Hego, Mego, and the Wegos. They all were shocked by the electricity.

Ron opened his eyes, he saw right in front of him, Kim. Kim was still tied up and possibly dead. He then turned to see Hergo and Igo standing over the heaping bodies of Team Go. Ron then got a cold, hard stare. Ron stood up.

"Sorry Kim, but I got a job to do." said Ron.

"You fools, you thought you could defeat the awesome might of Igo and Hergo!" said Igo.

"They probably couldn't," said a voice, Igo and Hergo turned to the source of the voice, "But, I can." said Ron.

"Foolish boy! You are nothing." said Hergo.

"If somebody told you I was some ordinary teenaged sidekick, somebody lied." said Ron.

Hergo then disappeared. Ron looked around him, then he smiled. He then turned his body and threw a punch at what was supposedly nothing but air. But, he felt something hard as Hergo reappeared and was sent flying into a wall. Ron then jumped over to Hergo and punched her multiple times. Hergo then slumped and was KO'd.

"One down, one to go." said Ron as he turned to Igo.

Igo then charged as Ron sidestepped and sent Igo flying into the wall.

"Want some more!" said Ron.

Igo then shot up and started firing electricity at Ron. Ron dodged as best he could. Finally, Igo was breathing hard as Ron stood unscathed.

"Never underestimate the power of Ron!" said Ron.

Igo then charged at Ron, Ron was caught off guard as both Igo and Ron fell into thewater. Ron was struggling not only Igo fighting him underwater, but the electricity shocking him and the possibility of drowning. Finally, Igo let go as he swam to the surface.When he came up, he was shocked by his own electricity meeting water. He was electrocuted and then he slumped. Ron swam to the top as he grabbed the unconsciouss Igo and climbed back to land.

Ron breathed heavily. He then stood up and turned to Kim. He ran over and pulled the tape off her mouth and untied her. He then felt her pulse, it was low.

"Kim, please hold on." said Ron. Ron layed her down as he walked over to Shego and the others, they were now coming back as Shego stood up and looked at the unconsciouss bodies of Hergo and Igo.

"Ron, did you do this?" asked Shego.

"Uh yeah, listen, we need to get Kim to the nearest hospital, stat!" said the frantic Ron.

"Sure." said Shego.

* * *

The police and an ambulance had arrived to the scene. Ron was checked out as Hego told the police what happened. Kim was put on a gurney and was transported to Go International Hospital. Ron walked up to Shego. Shego was watching as Hergo and Igo were being put into a police truck for super-powerful beings. 

"You okay?" asked Ron.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." said to distant Shego.

"Listen, you did great Shego, I'm glad your okay." said Ron as he pulled her face to his and kissed her. They released.

"Thanks, Ron, I'm glad I can count on you." said Shego.

They both stood there in the night's moonlight...

* * *

Over? As if, As if if! This is just the beginning! This is not over yet! 


	10. Chapter IX:

_A/N- _Hello, good people, new chapter coming at you, some of you thought the story was over, heck no! That was just the beginning! Now, onto the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter IX:

Ron and Shego stood together in a mall, holding hands. Then, Shego pulled him over to Club Banana. She ducked in as she looked around. Finally, she came back to Ron with a pair of green cargo pants.

"I want these." said Shego. Shego then started to walk to the door when Ron grabbed her.

"Whoa, Shego, your good now, so you have to do the good thing and pay for it." said Ron.

"Fine." grumbled Shego.

Shego walked up to the counter to the cashier who was ironically, Monique. Ron noticed Monique and remembered he hadn't told her about him and Shego. So, Ron ducked and hid behind a clothes rack.

"Can I help you?" asked Monique.

"Yeah, how much are these pants?" saidthe snoody Shego.

"Twelve dollars, but six if you have a Club Banana Gold Member Card." said Monique.

Shego pulled out her pay from Drakken. She handed Monique the money and took the pants.

"Thanks for coming to Club Banana!" said Monique.

"Come on, Ron." said Shego, so loud enough that Monique heard her.

"Uh-oh." said Ron and Rufus in unison.

"Wait, do you mean Ron Stoppable?" asked Monique to Shego.

"Uh yeah." said Shego.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Monique.

"I'm Ron's..." said Shego, but was stopped when Ron planted his hand on her mouth.

"Cousin." said Ron with a smile.

"Funny, you've never mentioned her." said the suspicious Monique.

"That's because she lives in...Iceland...where people are shunned...if their name is mentioned to Americans." said Ron as he let go of the mumbling Shego.

"Riiiight, so where's Kim?" asked Monique.

"Uh, to tell you the truth, I was coming to ask you where she was." said Ron with a nervous smile.

"That's fine, I can just call her on her Kimmunicator." said the smiling Monique as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, would you look at the time, gotta go!" said Ron as he grabbed Shego and ran.

Monique just looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

"Come on, Shego, I wanna see Kim before we go home." said Ron. 

Ron and Shego were walking down the hallway of the hospital, they came to the nurse's station and asked for the room of Kimberly Anne Stoppable. The nurse pointed to room 657. Ron and Shego entered the room to see the doctors working on the still unconsciouss Kim Possible.

"Hello, Mr..." said the doctor.

"Stoppable." said Ron.

"Oh, well hello, Mr. Stoppable, who might you be?" asked the doctor.

"I'm a friend of Kim." said Ron.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you wanna know what's the problem with her." said the doctor.

"Yes..." said Ron.

"Well, she suffered 2nd degree burns to her back and shoulder, and she's in a coma." said the doctor.

"So, is she gonna be okay." asked Ron.

"So far, yes." said the doctor.

"Good, listen, has her parents came?" asked Ron.

"Why yes, to be exact, they're right behind you." said the doctor.

"Hello, Ronald." said the foot-tapping Mr. Possible.

Ron just froze in shock as he stared wide-eyed into space with a scared look.

"Oh no." said Ron...

* * *

Well, that's it for that chapter, as you can see, Ron and Shego are expanding their relationship. And by the way, people really aren't shunned for getting ther names mentioned in Cambodia. So, please don't sue. 

New chapter, soon, so please review!


	11. Chapter X

_A/N-_ Hello, good morning, good afternoon, and good night to all! New chapter of Sidekicks coming at you.

Hope you enjoy!

(P.S: Thanks for the 5000 hits guys!)

* * *

**Chapter X:**

Ron turned to the figure of Mr. Possible.

"Why, hello Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possibles." said Ron as he cleared his throat.

"Hello to you, too, Ronald." said the arm-crossed Mr. Possible.

"So, you heard about Kim." said Ron.

"Yes." said Mr. Possible, not taking his eyes off Ron.

"Who's your friend?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Uh, this is my g...gi...gir...girlfr...cousin!" said Ron.

"Cousin, huh, where's she from?" asked the smirking Mrs. Possible.

"Um, nim...ro...fas...Iceland!" said the nervous Ron.

"You,"said Mr. Possible, "What's your name?" pointing at Shego.

"Um, Ashley, Ashley Stoppable." said Shego.

"Ronald, I thought your father didn't have a brother?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Um, would you look at the time, me and Sh...I mean Ashley have to get this place to get the thing for the somebody, bye!" said Ron as he grabbed Shego and ran off.

* * *

Ron and Shego ran down the block to a bus stop. 

"That was too close." said Ron.

Just then, a ringing sound erupted in Shego's pocket.

"Hello?" asked Shego.

"Shego, I'll be at our hideout in1 hour." said the voice of Drakken on the other line.

"Drakken!" yelled Shego.

"What?" asked Drakken.

"Nothing, I just thought you were no tgonna be back till next Thursday." said Shego.

"Yeah, well the service at the hotel was horrible, so I decided to come back, and guess what!" said Drakken.

"What?" asked Shego, shooting worried glances at Ron.

"I have a great plan to 'zap' Kim Possible!" saidDrakken.

"Trust me, that's been done." said Shego under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Drakken.

"Nothing! Um, I'll see you soon, bye." said Shego as she hung up.

Shego then grabbed Ron.

"Listen, Ron, Drakken is gonna be here soon, so, I'm gonna need you to come with me, I have a plan." said Shego.

"Okay." said Ron as him and Shego dashed to Drakken's hideout.

* * *

Shego was now dressed in her jumpsuit. She and Ron were in a big room, they sat on a couch. 

"Okay, everything is set, I'm just gonna blow right at him, I love Ron!" said Shego.

"You know, I never get tired of hearing that." said Ron with a mischevious face.

"Ron, no, don't, don't, doooonnnn'tt, hahaha!" cackled Shego as Ron tickled her.

"Stop, stop, stop!" bellowed Shego, between each laugh.

Soon, Ron had Shego pinned on the floor. Ron then stopped as he layed over Shego and looked her in the eyes. Ron and Shego's lips then met, and finally they embraced as they layed on the floor kissing each other.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Drakken.

"Shego, I'm...HOLY BUTTER COOKIES!" yelled Drakken.

Shego and Ron then turned to him and gasped.

"You...and...the buffoon!" said Drakken, dumbfounded.

Drakken then fainted.

* * *

Wow, what a wild chapter, I'll update as soon as possible, till then, please review! 


	12. Chapter XI

Hello, my peeps, my posse, my adorable and wonderful fans! New chapter of Sidekicks coming at you, new villian, mabye. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with preparing with college. But, enough about me, onto the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XI**

Shego was waving a towel in front off Drakken to wake him up, while Ron was getting a bucket of water. When Ron returned, he accidentally tripped on a rug and spilt the water all over Shego and Drakken.

"Please Mother, no moredisco night clubs!" yelled Drakken as he jolted up.

"Disco night clubs?" asked Shego.

"Shego, oh, I had an awful nightmare that you and the buffoon were.."

"Together? Yeah, well you weren't dreaming, doc," said Shego as Ron appeared and waved.

Drakken then prepared to faint.

"Up, up, up, not this time, Dr. D," said Shego as she slapped Drakken's face.

"But, Shego, why?" asked the dumbfounded Drakken.

"I fell in love, you idiot," said Shego.

"But what about 'us'?"asked Drakken in a defensive tone.

"Oh please, there was never an 'us', there was only you and me as your impatient sidekick," said Shego.

"If I could say something..." said Ron, but was interrupted by Drakken.

"You don't say anything, buffoon!"

"How is it I'm dating Shego and you STILL CALL ME A BUFFOON!" yelled Ron.

"Shego, get him!" said Drakken.

"Define 'get'," said Shego with a smile.

"SHEGO!" yelled Drakken with a red face.

"Get over it, Drakken, I'm dating Ron, and you'll have to deal with it," said Shego.

"Oh, I see Shego, your using him to get to Kim Possible, I always knew I picked a good sidekick," said Drakken.

Shego then picked Drakken off the ground and said, "I'M DATING RON! Do I make myself clear?"

"Is this revenge for the whole brain control thing?"asked Drakken.

Shego then threw Drakken to floor next to Ron.

"Why is it you can't believe I could date Ron?" asked Shego.

"Because, your evil and he's good, good and evil cannot be with each other!" said Drakken.

"Hey, I can be bad sometimes, I out eviled you, if I remember," said Ron.

"I cannot believe I'm talking to this buffoon!" said Drakken as he stood up.

"QUIT CALLING ME A BUFFOON!" yelled Ron as he charged towardDrakken.

Ron and Drakken then started grabbing each other and fighting, Shego just sighed a big "Oy" as Drakken and Ron fought as they rolled on the ground.

"Would you two stop!" yelled an annoyed Shego.

"What?" said Drakken and Ron in unison as they stopped.

"Listen, Drakken, either you accept I'm dating Ron, or I quit," said Shego.

"But, Shego..." said Drakken.

"Up, up, up, yes or no," said Shego waving her finger.

"Fine," said Drakken.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town... 

The Middleton Bank was dark and quiet, but a figure then appeared from the shadows. It walked over to the safe and examined it, it's face hidden. It then lit it's fist with glowing hot fire as it burnt a huge hole in the safe door. It then walked in and picked up two bags of cash and prepared to walk out. As it did, the lights turned on and four security officers cocked their guns and aimed them at it.

"Freeze," they yelled.

The figure then revealed its face to a young man in his twenty's, his face was almost pale white, but his hair was pulled back and it was fire red. He was in a black and red jumpsuit. He dropped the cash bags and said, "How about you fry!" He then shot fire from his hands and at the officers, sending them to the ground, burnt.

"That will give you a taste of the fiery Hothead!" he said as he walked out with the bags and into the dark night.

* * *

Well, that's that chapter, I'll try to update soon, till then, please review! 


	13. Chapter XII

**_A/N-_** Hello, my great fans, I'm very happy, because I just got 100 reviews and 10,000 hits for this story! I guess you all love it, well its not over yet! No onto the show!

(BTW: Thanks again for the hits!)

* * *

**Chapter XII: **

Kim opened her eyes, she saw a bright light shining down on her. She winced at the blinding light as she sat up. She stared around at where she was. She looked down to see she was halfway covered by a blanket.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

She then threw off the blanket to see all she was wearing was a hospital gown. She then got up as her barefeet touched the cold, hospital floor. She then examined herself and walked up to a mirror.

"Who am I?" she yelled.

* * *

Ron sat with Shego on Drakken's couch as they looked at each other romantically. Drakken just made a gagging noise as he left the room. 

"So, Shego, you never did really tell me how you became evil," said the curious Ron.

"I did, I told you my parents caused me to," said the aghasted Shego.

"Somehow, that's not what I believe," said the smiling Ron.

"Ron, I..I..I.. I can't tell you," said Shego as she lowered her head.

"Why?" asked the inquisitive Ron.

"It's_...personal_," said Shego, stretching the word 'personal'.

"Come on, Shego, you'll never be able to live with yourself unless you tell someone," said a serious Ron.

"Fine, I guess I owe you that much, but you have to swear not to tell anyone," said the snarling Shego.

"I swear," said Ron holding up one hand.

"Well, you may not know this, but I wasn't always tough and evil..."

_Go City High-1990-Go City_

"...You see, I was sort of a...normal-in-the-background girl..."

_We see a young Shego standing at an old-fashioned locker, she was wearing a green tank top, black capri pants, and white sneakers. Her hair was in a short ponytail. She was placing some books in a locker._

"...I was a junior, but I only had one friend, her name was Chloe..."

_We see a blonde-headed girl in a blue tank top, blue minskirt, and blue sandals run up to Shego._

_"Ashley, he's coming, he's coming!" said an excited Chloe._

_"Really," said Shego with a smirk._

"...I was called Ashley, because Sheila wasn't really appealing..."

_We see a boy in a black jacket, cut jeans, black boots, black shades, and red fire hair pulled back, almost matching flames. Every girl he walked by stared at him with a lovey-dovey look._

"...His name was 'Hot Harry', a senior, and if you dated him, you were the queen of high school..."

_We see Shego and Chloe stare at Harry. Harry then turns and pulls his shades down to look at Shego._

_"Hello, have we met?" asked Harry._

_Chloe then walked away with Shego staring dumbfound at Harry._

_"I'm, I'm, I'm Sheila Go, but my friends call me Ashley," chuckled the nervous Shego._

_"I hope to see more of you, Ashley," said Harry with a wink as he walked off._

"...Yes, that was a great moment, till my high school rival showed up.."

_Just then, we see a cheerleader in red hair walk up to Shego._

_"Well if it isn't 'Scary Sheila," said the cheerleader._

_"Hello, Vickie," said Shego with disgust as she continued to load books into her locker._

_"I see your trying to play a game way out of your league," said the snoody Vickie._

_"What do you want?" asked Shego._

_"I want you to stay away from my man," said Vicky._

"...I wanted to hit Vicky right then and there, but I didn't, I controlled my anger, probably the last time I ever did. Anyway, the night of the big dance was the last night I ever felt happiness till I met you. I was supposed to go with Harry, but..."

_We see Shego walking into a gym in a nice black dress. _

"..I.."

_We see Shego going through a crowd._

"...got..."

_We see Shego gasping._

"_stood up."_

_We see Shego seeing Harry kiss Chloe._

"By my best friend."

_We see Shego go to tears and run away home._

"I was so sad, I cried all night, I remember my older brother Hego walk in and say, "What's wrong?" And I would say, "I just had the worst night of my life." Ironically, the next day I got my powers. And my parents blamed me and my brothers for everything."

Shego looked up at Ron with a teary face, "I lost my best friend, my parents, and my boyfriend all in th same period of time. I thought if I helped my brothers fight evil, it would help all the anger and sadness I had, but it just drove me more. And finally, one day, I snapped and released all my anger. And you know the rest."

"Shego, I had no idea," said the dumbfounded Ron.

"Of course you didn't, no one didn't, no one cares," said the angered Shego.

"Shego, I do care, I hate that happened to you, but you can't let what happened to you keep you angry all the time, you have to be strong like I think you are," said Ron with all his heart.

"You really think I'm strong?" asked the blushing Shego as she pulled some hair out of her eyes.

"Well, yeah," said the blushing Ron.

Shego then looked at him and their lips met, they kissed each other as they embraced each other. A green and white flame then sparked across their faces. It then died instantly, when they parted.

"I love you, Ron," said Shego.

"I love you, too, Shego," said Ron.

"Get a room," coughed Drakken as he walked by.

Shego then zapped Drakken with her green glow as they embraced again...

* * *

Well, I hope that gave you a clear picture of Shego's past, till next time, read and review! 


	14. Chapter XIII

**_A/N-_**Hello, Rongo and KP fans alike! DFb coming at you! Here, with a new chapter of Sidekicks! (Crosses fingers, hoping for an award.) Anywho, onto the show!

* * *

Chapter XIII:

Kim looked in the mirror at different parts of her face.

"Who am I?" she asked herself.

Kim then looked at a hospital band on her right wrist.

"Kim Possible?" she looked at it disbelievingly.

Kim then grabbed a bedsheet and wrapped it around her as she opened the door. She peeked out and saw no one. She then walked off to an elevator. As Kim entered, she saw a women and a small boy with blonde hair.

"R...oo..n?" she said.

The boy then looked up at her and started crying. Kim turned away. The woman then ran off with her child when the door opened. Kim then exited the elevator and walked toward the entrance, with many people staring at her. Before Kim could exit, a nurse stopped her.

"Where are you going," the nurse looked at her bracelet, "Ms. Possible?"

"Let go of me!" yelled Kim as she struggled from the nurse's hand.

"Let's just get you back to your room, Ms. Possible," said the nurse.

Kim's eyes then turned menacing, Kim then grabbed the nurse's hand and gripped it tight. Kim then swung and threw the nurse into a wishing well in the lobby. Everyone then turned and looked at Kim.

Kim then proceeded to walk out. As Kim left, she bumped into Ron and Shego. Ron then turned and saw it was Kim.

"KP!" he yelled.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Its me, KP, Ron," he said softly.

"Ron? I...I...I...I don't know, I mean..." stammered Kim, unsure if she knew.

Kim then collapsed before them. Ron then jumped to her side, then he turned to Shego and said, "Help me get her inside!"

* * *

Kim woke up to see a blonde-headed boy staring at her. 

"Hey, KP," said Ron with a smile.

"Ron, where am I, what happened?" asked the confused Kim.

"You're in the hospital, you got beat up pretty bad by Igo," said Ron.

Kim then shot up and looked at Ron, then she slapped him.

"Ow, KP!" said Ron, nursing his cheek.

"You senseless jerk!" yelled Kim as she jumped out of bed and picked him up by the collar.

"What I do?" asked the scared Ron.

"How could you kiss," Kim looked toward the door at a girl walking in.

"Ron, I didn't know if you liked caf or not, so I got you decaf," said Shego as she froze when she saw Kim holding Ron.

_"Shego_," said Kim with a cold hard stare as she dropped Ron and walked toward Shego.

"Uh oh," said Ron.

Shego just stood there with her hands lit, ready for anything. Kim then stopped and turned to Ron, she then cried.

"How could you?"Kim asked in a small voice.

"Kim, I.." said Ron.

"I spend fourteen bloody years with you as your bloody friend and this is how you bloody repay me?" asked Kim with an angry voice.

"Kim, I think you..." Ron said as he backed up.

"If this is how its gonna be, then I think we are friends no more," said Kim.

"Kim, but we've been friends..."

"I know how long, a little too long I guess," said Kim as she stared at Shego.

"Ron, I want you to leave, and I never want to see you again," said Kim.

"Fine, Kim, I give up all I can, I risk life and death to save you, and this is the repayment, mabye we should've stopped being friends a long time ago, you jerk, come on, Shego," said Ron as he and Shego walked out.

Kim just stood there with a sad face as she turned to her table and saw a picture of her and Ron, it was from first day of high school, they looked so happy together. Kim then just curled up and cried.

* * *

Ron walked with Shego as they exited the hospital and went down the street.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" asked Shego.

"I don't know," said Ron with a frown.

"How about we go to Bueno Nacho!" said Shego.

"I..." Ron was cut off when he heard a shriek.

He then saw people running away from a man that was almost completely engulfed in fire.

"Who the heck is that guy!" said Ron.

Shego then looked closely at the man, and her eyes grew wide.

"Harry!" she yelled.

* * *

That's it for that chapter, till next time, please read and review! 


	15. Chapter XIV

**_A/N- _**Hello, my loyal fans, New chapter of Sidekicks coming at you! Lot's of action!

* * *

**Chapter XIV:**

Hothead 'Harry' walked up to view and saw the face of Shego.

"Sheila?" he said with a face of confusion.

"Harry, what happened to you?" asked Shego.

"I could ask the same," said Hothead as his eyes drifted at Shego's glowing hands.

"Who is this guy?" asked Ron as he walked next to Shego.

"I'm Harry, or Hothead, I don't suppose you've heard of me?"asked Hothead.

"Wait, your that guy Shego had a crush on in high school!" said Ron.

Shego blushed, "Shut it, Ron," said Shego.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got a city to fright," said Hothead.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't allow you to do that," said Shego.

"You think you can stop us?" asked Hothead.

"Us?" said Ron.

Just then, a woman appeared beside Hothead.

"What?" Ron said with disbelief as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'd like you to meet Sonic-Boom, she's able to travel at a super sonic speed and..." said Hothead as Sonic-Boom shot a sonic wave at Shego and Ron, sending them to the ground, "...can generate sonic waves," Hothead continued.

Shego and Ron stood up and prepared for anything. Shego then recognized Sonic-Boom.

"Chloe?" said Shego with disbelief.

"Yes, Sheila, you see, me and Harry hooked up after that great kiss at the dance, we later got out of school, got married, but we we're part of an accident, an accident that changed our lives forever," said Chloe.

"We got hit by a comet that was similar to the one that hit you," said Hothead.

"It gave us powers, powers that we could do anything with!" said Chloe.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have many banks we need to rob," said Hothead.

Shego then got in fighting stance, and Ron started doing his fake ninja calls.

"Very well, Sheila..." said Hothead as he lit his hands on fire, "Very well."

Hothead then fired some flames at Shego, she easily dodged and counter-attacked.

Hothead was taken back by the ferocity of the flames. He then fired what was a stream of fire from his hands.

Shego was sent flying into a car. Her eyes then flickered green.

Meanwhile, Ron was having a tough time with Sonic-Boom. Ron tried to hit her with everything he had, but she was too quick. Then Sonic-Boom, quickly kicked him, sending him flying into a buliding wall. Ron then looked up while clutching his head. Sonic-Boom hovered over him, she was about to deliver the final kick, before a green flame shot and sent Sonic-Boom into an alley.

Shego then helped Ron up and they both ran off.

Hothead walked next to Sonic-Boom. "So, Ashley has a new boyfriend, that may work to our advantage," said Sonic-Boom.

"But, first we need to get rid of him, and there's only one way to do that," said Hothead.

"How?" Sonic-Boom asked.

"We have to find the buffoon's weakness," said Hothead.

* * *

Later that night... 

Kim walked out of the hospital door and along the sidewalk, inside a few alleys ahead was Hothead and Sonic-Boom.

"So who is this girl?" asked Sonic-Boom.

"Kim Possible, world renowed hero and that buffoon's best friend," said Hothead as he prepared a rope.

"So your gonna lure the buffoon, with this Kim girl, and kill both of them, then Ashley will be vulnerable!" said Ashley as she saw Kim walking down the sidewalk.

"Two birds with one stone," said Hothead as he got in ready position.

Kim walked by the alley, as soon as she was in range, Sonic-Boom and Hothead reached out to grab her.

"Hey!" said Kim as she was pulled into the dark alley.

Hothead then planted Kim to the ground as he procceeded to tie her wrists. Kim then used her legs to kick him off. She then pulled her hands free and got in battle position.

"You obviousy don't know who your dealing with!" said Kim.

"I think I do!" said a voice behind Kim. Kim then felt a large pain in the back of her head as she fell to the ground, unconsciouss. Above her stood Sonic-Boom with a piece of brick in hand.

"Good job, Sonic-Boom, now to lure the buffoon," said Hothead.

* * *

Shego and Ron sat at a table in a restraunt. They were dressed casual as they talked. 

"And I'm telling him, 'Dude, you are so over!' And he's like 'I can take her" said Ron as he and Shego laughed. They laughed quite a bit till they saw other guests looking at them.

"So how's the food?" asked Ron.

"Excellent," said Shego as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

Just then, Ron's cell phone rang.

"I'll be just a moment," said Ron as he walked outto the lobby.

"Hello," said Ron.

"Why hello, Mr. Stoppable," said the voice.

Ron listened closely to the background, he heard a voice that sounded like Kim.

"What do you want?" asked Ron as he started to look around the room.

"We have something that is important to you," said the voice.

"Who are you?" Ron practically yelled as heheard someone say something.

"What's that, you want to talk to him? Okay, but no tricks, okay!" said the voice as Ron could hear the phone be exchanged.

"Ron!" said the voice of Kim.

"Kim!" said Ron with a surprised face.

Ron heard a voice say, "Read this," in the background.

"Ron, if you ever want to...see..me...again, I'll be at the old Stone Bridge in the park, you have three hours till I'm finished, Come alone" said Kim as Ron could hear her sobbing.

"Listen Kim, I'm gonna save you, I promise," said Ron as he heard another voice.

"You have three hours, come alone!" said a voice as Ron heard the phone hang up.

Ron turned to where Shego was sitting. He then sighed, and ran out the door.

* * *

That's it for that chappie, next chapter, Ron gets ticked off. 


	16. Chapter XV

**_A/N- _**Hello, one and all! New chapter of Sidekicks is here! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XV: 

Ron was running across the sidewalk towards Middleton Park in his mission outfit, he had a determined look on his face. He was going to find Kim and take care of Hothead and Sonic-Boom.

Ron ran into the park, time was running out. He ran to the bridge where he was supposed to meet Hothead. He stopped when he looked across the bridge to see Sonic-Boom holding Kim. Kim was bound and gagged. Ron walked on top of the bridge. Kim started making grunting noises.

"Wait, where's Hothead?" asked Ron.

"Right here!" yelled a voice behind him.

Ron turned to see Hothead with his hands on fire.

"I should've known, a set-up," said the angry Ron.

"Well, mabye you are smarter than you look, Stoppable!" said Hothead.

Hothead then fired a shot at the bridge'ssupport beams. The bridge then started to collapse with him still on it. Ron fell with the collapsed bridge and into the water below. Kim tried to cry out 'Ron!" but it was muffled.

"Then again...hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Hothead.

Kim started to cry as she looked at the dust and smoke form...

* * *

Restraunt:

"Where could he be?" asked Shego as she walked out to the front lobby. Shego then pulled out her phone and dialed, no answer.

"Ugh, Ron where are you?" she said to herself.

* * *

Hothead jumped over to where Kim and Sonic-Boom were. He then held Kim's face towards his. 

"Sorry, just buisness," he said with a laugh as she pulled her face away.

Hothead continued to laugh, till a grappling hook shot up and landed on the ground. Sonic-Boom, Kim, and Hothead all turned to it. A hand then reached over the edge and pulled the figure of a badly beaten and ravaged Ron Stoppable. Kim looked surprised at what she saw.

"Just buisness," said Ron with a smile as he punched Hothead into a tree.

"That's impossible!" said Hothead.

"Actually, its Stoppable," said a voice from afar.

Everyone turned to the figure of Shego with her hands glowing.

"_Ron Stoppable,_" said Shego with a smirk.

Shego then fired a blast at Sonic-Boom as Kim lost her footing and fell off the side of the cliff.

"Kim!" yelled Ron as he swooped down grabbed Kim and flew right back to the top. Ron then untied her as Sonic-Boom and Hothead got up and into battle position.

"Shego, I'm afraid this is the..." said Hothead, but was hit by one of Shego's energy blasts.

"Enough talk, let's get it on," said Shego as her eyes began light up. Her arms then caught on fire with her green plasma. Ron helped Kim reach a bench.

"Stay here, Kim!" said Ron as he started go and help Shego.

"Ron, wait!" yelled Kim.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I'm sorry, and if you and Shego are gonna date, I'm all for it," said Kim with a smile.

"Thanks, Kim," said Ron as he ran to help Shego, the fight was about to begin...

"Go get them, Ron," said Kim with a smile.

* * *

That's it for that chapter! Next chapter, Chapter XVI: Battle Royale. Till next time, read and review! 


	17. Chapter XVI: Battle Royale

**A/N**- Hello, new chapter at you! The biggy, too! Sorry for the grande long update, but I was busy with things. Anywho, let's get this story wrapped up, and you won't believe the ending of this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter XVI: Battle Royale**

Ron and Shego stood side by side, ready for the ultimate showdown that was about to begin. Ron stared at Shego's glowing green form.

"Remind me to never make you angry," Ron said as he prepared himself.

Hothead flared his fist up and fired several shots at Shego. Shego easily dodged and fired a few of her own green plasma back at Hothead. Hothead dodged and then ran straight towards Shego. Shego then sidestepped and tripped Hothead into some bushes.

Ron glared at Sonic-Boom, she then sent a couple of sonic waves right towards Ron. Ron was sent back by the ferocity of the waves.

"Kim, what are you doing? You need to go out there and help them!" Kim said to herself as she ran to help Ron.

Ron ran towards Sonic-Boom and did a flying kick. Sonic-Boom was sent flying into a bench, which broke on impact.

Meanwhile, Hothead and Shego were exchanging blows. Every punch by Shego was conter attacked by Hothead, it was a never ending battle. Finally, Shego fired several shots of his plasma at Hothead, but he was uneffected by the blast and absorbed her energy.

"Don't you get it, Ashley, your powers are weak against mine!" Hothead said as his eyes lit fire and his hair turned into a red blaze.

Shego was unintimidated by this and her eyes the flared a dark, foresty green. The green fire upon her arms became more ferocious as a smirk crossed her black lips.

"Guess again, Harry," Shego said as she charged him and took a few slashes at her.

Sonic-Boom released several sonic waves at Ron. Ron was sent flying by these waves. Kim then jumped and kicked Sonic-Boom. Ron stood up beside her and looked curiously.

"What? I couldn't let you have all the fun," Kim said with a smile.

Ron smiled back as they got in battle position and faced Sonic-Boom.

"Two against one, this is gonna be good," said Sonic-Boom as she hovered in the air from her sonic waves.

"Sonic-Boom!" Sonic-Boom yelled as a large wave of sonic flew at Kim and Ron. The wave caused a large boom in Kim and Ron's ears, causing them to cover them.

"Kim!" Ron yelled with his ears covered.

"What!" yelled Kim with her ears covered.

"I think its time for 'The Ron Rip'!" Ron yelled with a smile.

Kim just smiled as pushed her way past the large waves of sonic being shot towards them. She then held Ron's hand and then started swinging him around with her hands. She then released and Ron was sent flying towards Sonic-Boom with his fist pointed right at her. Ron yelled as his fist connected with Sonic-Boom's face and she was sent flying.

Ron then dropped next to Kim and they high fived, as they did, though, his pants ripped.

"Now you know why we call it the Ron Rip," Kim giggled as Ron stood annoyed.

Meanwhile, Shego and Hothead were not only exchanging blows, but angry glances as well. Soon, they were pushing each other with their glowing hands, trying to overpower the other. Shego then fired some plasma shots into his hands and he flew back. Shego then stared at him angrily as she used her hands to make a floating glowing ball of plasma, then she threw it at Hothead. He was sent flying back by this awesome force of power. Shego then approached him with her glowing green eyes and smiled.

Sonic-Boom then decided it was time to 'up her power'. She then started to make a sonic tornado and sent it towards Kim and Ron. Ron held Kim close to himself as they were being blown heavily by the tornado's winds. Kim held close as they were being pushed harder and harder. Soon, it was too hard to keep Kim's eyes open. But, Ron just stared angrily as he pressed forth.

"Ron, stop, your heading right towards it!" Kim yelled as she held close to Ron as the soic waves became more and more hard to resist.

But, Ron just pressed forth and finally he was in the sonic tornado. The sonic screamed into their ears, but Ron just ignored it as he made one last jump and he and Kim came flying to the ground in front of Sonic-Boom. Sonic-Boom snarled as she blew a giant gust of sonic at them, skidding them across the ground. Sonic-Boom then threw some strong sonic waves at Ron. The waves hit him like punches as he flew back.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she ran to him. She held his bruised face close to her as he barely opened his eyes.

"Kim," he coughed.

"What, Ron?" she asked as a tear came to her eye.

Ron pushed her lips to his and released.

"Wow," Kim said with shock.

"For luck," he said.

"But, what about you and Shego?" asked Kim.

"Well, I love her, but I wanted to let you know, that I'm always here for you, and if we don't make it out of this, I just wanted you know you were always my first love, but I didn't have the heart to tell you the truth, but I promise you, I will always keep you safe," Ron said with a smile.

"Oh, Ron!" Kim said as she hugged him.

They released and then Ron stood with an angry glare.

"Isn't that touching, loving friends just before getting Sonic-Boomed!" Sonic-Boom said as she hovered over them.

Ron just stood there with an angry glare.

"Kim stand back," Ron said, without taking his eyes off Sonic-Boom.

"But, Ron, I can..." Kim said.

"No," Ron said, interuppting Kim, "I can do this,"

"Ron, I really think I should..." Kim said.

"Kim, stand back now!" Ron yelled at her.

Kim just nodded and moved.

"Okay, Sonic-Loon, bring it on," Ron said with a smirk.

"With pleasure!" she said as she huffed up some air and then screamed a loud, ear-splitting sonic scream and sonic wave at Ron.

But, Ron just stood there, ignoring the scream, as if it was nothing.

Sonic-Boom then started to send pulsesout of her mouth. The pulses hit Ron, soon, bits of clothing were being torn off his body. And finally, he moved towards Sonic-Boom as he was being pushed back, soon his shirt was completely torn off by the ferocity of the sonic wave, but he moved on.

Sonic-Boom then started to make the wave more and more stronger, but Ron, just pressed forth, with a determined look on his face. Soon, he was right in front of Sonic-Boom with an angry glare. He then grabbed her by the neck and the sonic scream and waves stopped. He held her in mid-air as she looked down at his eyes, and her heart stopped cold. His eyes showed rage and fear, fear of him that is. She then went limp and went unconsciouss from shock. Ron just dropped her as he turned to Kim who was running to him.

"Wow," she said.

"Hurry, we have gor to find Shego," Ron said as they ran to help Shego.

Shego was having a tough time with Harry, he was contemplating her every move and succeeding. She then tried a change in her attacks, but he always had a much more powerful counter-attack. She then tried to shoot a bunch of plasma at him, but he just waved his fist and it stopped. She saw that she was getting nowhere so she just started taking swipes at him, but he just blocked everyone.

Shego then stopped, dropped to her knees, and started panting from exhaustion. He then stood over her and smiled.

"You were always the weakest, Ashley," he said as he pulled up his hand and moved it across her face, slapping her hard.

Shego, then fell to the ground as she looked into space at what he had done. She then remembered of the beatings her father gave her alot. And, then, something inside Shego finally, snapped...

"Harry," she said softly.

"What is it, Ashley," he said amusingly.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said as she rose to her feet and her whole body engulfed in green fire, her eyes glowed the most fierce. The light she gave off was intense, and she had a very angry stare.

"Amusing, but your just second best," as he engulfed his entire body in a red flame.

"Harry, I'm gonna kill you," Shego said with an angry voice.

"Please," he said.

Shego then shot a huge beam of plasma from her hand, it connected with Hothead and he flew back.

"Okay," Hothead said as he stood up, hovering over some burning grass, "So be it,"

Hothead then touched the ground, as a huge fire shot across the grass at Shego, leaving burnt grass behind it. Shego just jumped and missed it completely.

Ron and Kim then came running up to the fiery scene as Ron stared at Shego. Shego stared back with a frown. She then mouthed the words 'I love you' and then turned to Hothead with an angry stare.

Shego then shot a circle around her and Hothead.

"Please, a little fire isn't gonna hurt me," Hothead said.

Shego just smirked as she snapped and the flame became a wall of green flame, surrounding Shego and Hothead.

"Harry, this ends...now," Shego said as the wall of fire grew as large flames enclosed Shego and Hothead, growing closer and closer to them.

"Even if I have to go with you," Shego said as the wall of fire became more and more closer to them.

"You would sacrifice yourself to destroy an enemy, how pathetic," Hothead said.

"A hero sacrifices themself so they can protect the lives of others," Shego said with a smile.

"I can just walk out of here, you know," Hothead said as he touched the wall of flame, but was burnt and moved his hand back.

"How can this be!" he said.

"The fire burns with the ferocity of the sun, even you can't reach that level," Shego said with a smirk.

Hothead then frowned as the flames grew nearer and nearer.

Ron stood outside of the wall of fire and frowned.

"I'm going in, I have to save Shego," Ron said with a determined look.

"No, Ron! That fire must be hotter than a diablo five alarm sauce packet!" Kim said.

"It's worth the risk," Ron said as he prepared himself.

"Ron, no!" Kim yelled.

"Goobye, Kim," Ron said as he ran towards the wall of fire.

"RON!" Kim yelled.

Ron dove head first into the burning wall. Kim just stared, hoping Ron would walk out, unscathed.

Then, the wall of fire collapsed, and smoke billowed. Kim coughed as she looked into the smoke screen and gasped.

A burnt Ron was hugging an unconsciouss Shego, a charred Hothead laid on the ground. Ron looked at Shego and smiled. Shego opened her eyes at the burnt face of Ron.

"I love you," Ron said.

"I love you, too," Shego said as they kissed passionately. Kim looked at them, smiling, feeling happy for them.

_'You know, Kim' _Kim thought,_ 'Ron may have not been the man for you, but feel good that he finally found true love,'_

Kim smiled as Ron and Shego continued their liplock under the pale moonlight...

* * *

That's it! Wait, the epilogue is on its way. I know its sad it ends like this, but, is it really over? We'll see! Please review! 


	18. Epilogue

**A/N- **Hey! Hello, Rongo and KP fans alike! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter in this story, the epilogue, yes I know its so sad. But, be on the look out for a sequel! I always try to do sequels! Sequels rule! Anyway, onto the final show...

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue:**

_6 Months Later..._

Ron and Kim stood in a line with graduation uniforms on. Kim stood in front Ron, who was sweating to the limit.

"Um, Kim, I have this thing with crowds...and...I...uh..." Ron said pulling his collar.

"If you can sing on national T.V, you can do this," Kim said as the person in front of her walked on stage.

"That was on T.V?" Ron said as Kim walked out to the podium with her name being said by Barkin.

Kim then walked off with her diploma as Barkin said, "Ron Stoppable."

Ron walked out, but then tripped, giving a few "oohs" in the crowd. Kim just smacked her forehead.

Ron then popped right up and said, "I'm okay!"

Ron walked up to Barkin, who handed him his diploma, shook his hand, and walked off, after a 'boo-yah' was exclaimed.

Ron then looked at a nearby hill to see a figure in a green dress sitting with a camera.

Ron just smiled.

* * *

_1 Week Later..._

Kim and Ron had gotten a call that Drakken was planning on targeting Antartica with a heat ray. They then crashed into Drakken's lair.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed.

"And Ronnie!" Shego yelled.

Ron and Shego then ran to each other and hugged the other. Ron then looked into her eyes as their lips met as they began to make-out.

Kim and Drakken just looked at them with annoyed faces.

"You know," Drakken said with a smile, "They are cute together."

"Yeah," Kim said with a smile and her arms crossed.

Drakken then started to look nervous.

"You know, I can quit this bad guy thing and become a scientist and help make gadgets for the world," Drakken said.

"Really?" Kim said with both disbelief and surprise.

"Yeah! What do you say, Kim?" Drakken said with a smile as he held his hand out.

Kim looked at his hand with a frown, but then shook it with a smile.

"Deal," Kim said.

Then, Shego and Ron came out of their make-out. They were on the floor as Ron shot up and started to jumble through his pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Shego as she stood up.

Ron then pulled out something and hid it behind his back as he knelt before Shego.

"Shego, ever since I first saw you on Kim's Kimmunicator, I thought you were a girl I could like, but even though you did some very awkweird things in the past to me, I feel as though you are the woman for me," Ron said as he then moved to reveal the object and show it to Shego.

"Is he..." Kim stared dumbfounded.

"Uh-huh!" Drakken said with his jaw wide open.

_"Shego, will you marry me?"_

**_THE END?_**

* * *

There it is! Oh, what an ending, huh? Sorry to leave you hanging, but you know...sequels! I hope everyone enjoyed this fine fic of mine. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this fic, I would mention you all, but it would take awhile. I really enjoyed making this fic and hope to make a Sidekicks II. You never know! 

This is DFb, signing off...


End file.
